A Christmas Eve's Mystery
by Mumin
Summary: german ff. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten. Ein Streit führt zu ungeahnten Begebenheiten


For all the ones who don't speak German: stay tuned for the English version! (somewhen around 2014...*lol* okay, I'll try to finish it sooner ^_~)  
  
Hallo! Gibt's hier überhaupt Leute, die deutsch können? Ich hoffe doch sehr! Also... hier kommt mein Versuch einer weihnachtlich-halloweenmäßig- angehauchten ff! ^_^ Meine allererste noch dazu! Also bitte nicht hauen ^_^°!  
  
Ich kann jetzt noch nicht sagen, wieviele Teile es haben wird...oder wann ich den nächsten fertig bekomme (liegt wohl auch daran, ob ff.net mal wieder länger als 2 Stunden pro Woche online ist *lol*). Sagt mir eure Meinung! Flaming is egal, tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt ;).  
  
Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das nachher alles übersetzen soll...beta reader, anyone?  
  
*lol*, wie auch immer. Ach ja, vielleicht wollt ihr wissen, woher ich die Idee zu dieser Story hatte...  
  
Kennt ihr Akte X? Na ja, wer nicht. Auf jeden Fall hat mich die Folge "How The Ghosts Stole Christmas" dazu inspiriert (den deutschen Titel hab ich irgendwie vergessen X_x°) Ahso, ich muss noch so etwas disclaimermäßiges hier reinschmeißen, also.....(  
  
Disclaimer: Tjaa, mir gehören sie alle nicht....wer hätte damit gerechnet (ich nicht! so ein Mist, ich hatte mir  
  
schon eine Marketing-Strategie zurechtgelegt *grummel*).  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 A Christmas Eve's Mystery  
  
3.1 Teil 1  
  
Es war noch ein Tag bis Weihnachten und draußen herrschte eine klirrende Kälte.  
  
Hier und da sah man bunte Lichter und Kerzen in den Fenstern der Häuser glitzern, deren Besitzer sicher stolz auf diesen Anblick waren.  
  
Wenn jemand um diese Zeit, nämlich beinahe Mitternacht, und in dieser Kälte noch draußen unterwegs war, so hätte er in dem Pokémon Center von Sandslash City eine junge Dame erblickt, die sichtlich verärgert war. Sie hielt ein kleines Togepi in ihren Armen, das auch nicht sehr glücklich dreinblickte. In ihrem trotzigen Blick lag etwas Enttäuschtes, und -eine der vielen- Schwester Joy sah etwas verstört auf ihren mit Lametta verzierten Computermonitor.  
  
In einem Nebenraum saß ein Pokémon-Trainer, der ungefähr desselben Alters wie das Mädchen war. Neben ihm hockte sein Pikachu und sah unglücklich zu ihm auf. Das Pokémon hasste diese ewigen Streitereien zwischen seinem Trainer Ash und und seiner Kumpanin Misty.  
  
Sie reisten jetzt schon seit ungefähr 4 Jahren zusammen herum, aber mindestens ein kleiner Streit pro Tag musste schon drin sein. Er wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich mochten, und sogar beste Freunde waren, auch wenn das natürlich keiner von ihnen zugeben würde. Aber diesmal war der Streit wirklich ernst gewesen.  
  
Normalerweise reiste Rocko noch mit ihnen. Er war älter als Ash und Misty, und sein Ziel war es, der weltbeste Pokémon-Züchter zu werden. Ash und Misty waren wie jüngere Geschwister für ihn. Er schlichtete, wenn es Streit gab, und überhaupt war er vernünftiger...außer, wenn es um Frauen ging, insbesondere Schwester Joy und Officer Rocky.  
  
Er wollte an Weihnachten zu Hause sein, um mit seinem Vater und seinen vielen Brüdern und Schwestern zu feiern. Rocko war schon vor Tagen nach Marmoria aufgebrochen, denn Sandslash City war mehr oder weniger am Ende der Welt, jedenfalls wenn man die ganze Strecke zu Fuß zurücklegen musste.  
  
Weihnachten. Diese wundervolle, harmonieträchtige Zeit des Jahres war der eigentliche Grund für den Streit gewesen. Ash hatte auch vorgehabt, Weihnachten zu Hause verbringen, jedoch hatte er sich nicht so früh auf den Weg gemacht wie Rocko. Ash wollte an dem Pokémon-Turnier teilnehmen, das an diesem Wochenende in Sandslash City stattgefunden hatte. Seiner Meinung nach würden sie schon rechtzeitig seine Heimatstadt Alabastia erreichen.  
  
Aber wer Ash kannte, der wusste, dass er sich so manches Mal überschätzte.  
  
Misty, und auch Schwester Joy, hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass es schier unmöglich wäre, innerhalb von drei Tagen nach Alabastia zu kommen. Er hätte mindestens sechs Tage gebraucht, und bei dieser Kälte war es ein unmögliches Unterfangen.  
  
Er wollte dies einfach nicht einsehen und fing an, Misty grundlos zu beleidigen und ihr die Schuld zu geben.  
  
"Du hättest mir das früher sagen können!", hatte er sie angefahren.  
  
"Dann hätte ich jetzt zu Hause bei meiner Mutter sein können und müsste nicht mit dir hier herumhängen! Und das an Weihnachten!"  
  
Seitdem hatte Misty kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen.  
  
Ash war nur fluchend in ein anderes Zimmer gestürmt, sein Pikachu, in dem Versuch zu Schlichten, wild gestikulierend hinter ihm her.  
  
Misty hatte sich inzwischen auf die Couch in der Eingangshalle des Pokémon Centers gelegt, Togepi immernoch in ihren Armen.  
  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, wie Ash mit ihr umsprang. Schließlich war es seine blöde Idee gewesen, so kurz vor Weihnachten noch an einem Turnier teilzunehmen, was er im übrigen noch nicht einmal gewonnen hatte.  
  
Abwesend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf Weihnachten gefreut. Misty verstand sich nicht besonders mit ihren Schwestern in Azuria, sie hätte mit Ash und seiner Mutter in Alabastia gefeiert. Sie waren immer so etwas wie eine Familie für sie gewesen.  
  
Aber nach seinem Kommentar...  
  
Wie konnte sie nur geglaubt haben, dass sie inzwischen Freunde wären. Für ihn war sie wohl immer nur eine Last gewesen. Und wenn Ash Weihnachten nicht bei ihr "rumhängen" wollte...bitteschön.  
  
In dem Moment entschloss sie sich, nicht mehr sein 'Anhängsel' zu sein. Was machte sie überhaupt noch hier?  
  
Misty hatte etwas Geld gespart. Sie würde sich für ein paar Tage in ein Hotel einmieten und dann nach Azuria zu ihren Schwestern zurückkehren, um wieder ihrer früheren Tätigkeit als Arenaleiterin nachzugehen.  
  
"Ja, genau so werde ich es machen." flüsterte sie mit grimmigem Gesicht und stand ruckartig von der Couch auf.  
  
Togepi guckte sie verwundert an. Sie lächelte.  
  
"Es ist alles okay, Togepi, wir werden nie wieder in einem Pokémon Center übernachten oder essen müssen. Jetzt gehen wir in ein gemütliches Hotel, und bald sind wir zu Hause."  
  
Das kleine Ei-Pokémon blickte panisch zurück, als Misty ihren Rucksack schnappte und das Pokémon Center verließ.  
  
Schwester Joy setzte zu einer Frage an, doch da war die Tür schon zugefallen. Erstaunt blickte sie Misty hinterher, deren Silhouette im Dunkel der Nacht bald nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
  
  
Ash war inzwischen aufgestanden und blickte aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht war er zu hart zu Misty gewesen. Er hatte sie wirklich nicht beleidigen wollen.  
  
Er erschrak leicht, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Ob sie das war? Er würde sich entschuldigen.  
  
Doch es steckte nur Schwester Joy ihren Kopf herein.  
  
"Entschuldigung,...ich dachte nur, dass es gut wäre, wenn du wüsstest, dass deine Begleiterin gerade mit ihren Sachen das Center verlassen hat."  
  
Sie sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
Ash traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
  
"WAS? Wo ist sie hin? Mit ihren Sachen?"  
  
Schwester Joy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Sie sagte etwas von einem Hotel...ich weiß auch nicht..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Ash griff nach seiner Tasche, hob Pikachu hoch und rannte so schnell los, dass er stolperte und beinahe hingefallen wäre.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür des Pokémon Centers, und die kühle Nachtluft des Winters schlug ihm entgegen.  
  
  
  
Misty fröstelte.  
  
Jetzt irrte sie schon zehn Minuten in der Stadt herum, und trotzdem war sie noch keiner Menschenseele begegnet.  
  
Sie hatte gehofft, jemanden zu treffen, der ihr den Weg zu einem Hotel zeigen könnte.  
  
Togepi hatte sie schützend in ihre Jacke gehüllt; das kleine Pokémon war eingeschlafen.  
  
Misty fragte sich, warum es noch nicht geschneit hatte. Es gab doch nichts Schöneres, als an einem Weihnachtsabend mit einer heißen Schokolade am Kaminfeuer zu sitzen, draußen schwebten die weißen, mit dem dunklen Himmel kontrastierenden Schneeflocken vorbei, viele tausend kleiner Eiskristalle....sie schnappte aus ihrer Träumerei. War da was? Hatte sie nicht gerade etwas gehört? Sie lauschte.  
  
Da. Da war es wieder. Es klang wie das leise Schlurfen von Schuhen! Misty machte innerlich einen Freudensprung. Endlich jemand, den sie nach dem Weg fragen konnte!  
  
Sie folgte dem Geräusch. Hinter der nächsten Ecke musste die Person sein.  
  
Sie bog um die Ecke........ und blickte direkt in ein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
"Oh mein Gott..." Misty kannte diesen Mann nicht, aber seine Uniform würde sie überall wiedererkennen, sogar in finsterster Nacht.  
  
Es war ein Mitglied von Team Rocket.  
  
Misty's Mund klappte auf, sie war wie erstarrt.  
  
Sie wollte weglaufen, sie wollte....  
  
Das Team Rocket-Mitglied jedoch reagierte blitzschnell, riss Misty den Rucksack vom Rücken, und rannte davon, seine Schritte verhallten schnell in den Straßen.  
  
"Nein!!" Misty's Schrei wurde durch die kühle Luft weiter getragen, doch es war nutzlos. Niemand hatte sie gehört, und niemand hätte ihr helfen können.  
  
Nun stand sie da, frierend, nur noch ihre Jacke und Togepi in ihren Armen.  
  
"So ein Mist..." Wenigstens hatte er nicht Togepi genommen. Jetzt war sie froh, dass sie ihre anderen Pokémon bei ihrem letzten Azuria-Besuch zurückgelassen hatte. Dort, in der Arena, wurden sie mehr gebraucht. Ihre Schwestern waren wirklich lausige Arenaleiter.  
  
Aber ihr Geld...die Sache mit dem Hotel konnte sie sich jetzt ja wohl abschminken.  
  
Ihr Schlafsack war auch in dem Rucksack gewesen. Vielleicht würde man sie trotzdem irgendwo aufnehmen. Ihr, Ash und Rocko passierte so etwas doch andauernd, so schwer konnte das nicht sein.  
  
Sie hätte zurück zum Pokémon Center gehen können, aber auf keinen Fall würde sie Ash diese Genugtuung geben. Wahrscheinlich wartete er nur darauf.  
  
Mit geballten Fäusten, und sich diesmal dicht an die Straßenlaternen haltend, setzte sie ihren Weg fort.  
  
  
  
"Pikachu, hörst du etwas?"  
  
Die kleine gelbe Elektro-Maus wackelte leicht mit ihren Ohren, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.  
  
"So weit kann sie doch noch nicht gekommen sein, oder?", fragte Ash mit zunehmender  
  
Verzweiflung in der Stimme. "Kannst du nicht irgendwie...ihre Fährte aufnehmen?"  
  
"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu hoppste von der Schulter seines Trainers und begann am Boden zu schnuppern.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Straßen passiert hatten, stellte Pikachu auf einmal seine Ohren auf.  
  
"Pikachu!" sagte es nachdrücklich, während es auf einen Weg deutete, der leicht einen Hügel hinaufstieg, und dessen Ende, das womöglich gar nicht so weit weg war, von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.  
  
Ende Teil 1.  
  
  
  
Da-da-da-dam! *lol* Der nächste Teil kommt ....dann....irgendwann....*hust*....  
  
Cheerio,  
  
Mumin =^__^= 


End file.
